<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nighingale by cicada9603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174280">Nighingale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603'>cicada9603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>双鸟 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那只夜莺死了，也无法再南下去过冬了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>双鸟 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nighingale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>所有人都忙着救那个可怜的孩子，尤露希安已经感受不到疼痛，她去看窗外，又开始下雪。房间里杂乱的声音她也仿佛听不见，她只听着炉火的声音，又想到了在俄罗斯的时候，伊万也是那样把起居室的壁炉生起火来，他们坐在扶手椅中，看书，偶尔有轻声的交流。她想这就足够了，她二十岁的人生已经是完整的了。她疲倦地眨眼，疼痛已经对于她已经麻木了，她巴不得现在就快点回归到上帝的身边，好少受点冷，少受点苦，少受点家里与外人的脸色和闲话，但她又觉得自己对不起伊万，也对不起这孩子，她颤抖着嘴唇，想要说什么却又说不出，她无助地流泪，女眷们还以为她痛得难受，还有人以为她后悔了，其实不然。她睁大眼瞪着那窗，为什么你不在我身边呢？尤露希安又有些怨恨起伊万，哎呀他怎么能就这样把她一个人丢在这里呢？她不是被他捧在手心里好好疼爱着的吗？为什么她要来受这一份罪呢？尤露希安这个时候开始耍大小姐的脾性了，可是只能在心里，伊万并不在这里。</p><p>尤露希安开始无意识地尖叫起来，她自己都不知道为了什么去又哭又喊，她又开始激烈地挣扎起来，把那些忙乱的人们吓了一跳，所有人都以为她已经快要撑不下去，因为就在刚才她的眼睛已经开始涣散，死亡的光环笼罩在她的头上。尤露希安又仿佛是有了力气，她在想很多的东西，突然之间的，她想到之前的一场梦，在自己还没有遭受这份罪的时候的一个梦。在俄罗斯的冬日，她一只手牵着孩子而另一只手挽住伊万的臂弯，她们走在街上，是一个家庭，他们的孩子可以接受良好的教育，而这一切看上去都那么得美好。尤露希安记得自己在醒来的时候曾怔坐在自己的床上，她明明是见到了伊万卧室的那张床，而睁开眼睛之后却只能摸到自己身边没有熟悉的温度。</p><p> </p><p>尤露希安从俄罗斯回到普鲁士之后的精神一直不好，她也被父亲锁在房间里不能出去，所有人都在议论她，从进来送餐的人到每日服侍她起居的人都用一种微妙的眼神看她。尤露希安曾经无法忍受这种眼光，她想自己大概已经丢尽了贝什米特家的脸面，因为就连她的弟弟也很少再来看她，她每天所能做的事情就是拿过书架上被翻烂的那些书再看一遍，每一天都是如此。她偶尔也会给伊万写信，用她养的那只渡鸦送信，她的父亲曾经想要杀掉那只鸟儿，他想做得再绝对一些，尤露希安苦苦哀求都无济于事，直到她用一把剪刀抵住自己的脖子才得以将这只漂亮的鸟儿保全下来。她的父亲离开时候的眼神是失望透顶的，他还不知道如何去向埃德尔斯坦家去解释这件事情，那家的少爷也估计不会想要娶尤露希安了，这接踵而至的种种事情令他的头都大了。</p><p>尤露希安在听到父亲狂暴地训斥的时候只是无所谓地耸肩，她的视线被窗外一只迈着轻快步伐的夜莺吸引住了，她觉得那只生物像极了伊万家里养的那一只，从身形到姿态全都极像，但是那不是伊万的那只，尤露希安知道，那一只美丽的小生物看向自己的时候会微微歪着头，像是听得懂她与伊万的对话一般。尤露希安盯着那只夜莺看，她完全被那只鸟儿吸引住了，也听不到父亲在说些什么，被吼了名字才回过神来，继续听她年迈的父亲说那些她根本懒得去听的东西。</p><p>埃德尔斯坦家的少爷，尤露希安在心底里鄙视地轻哼，但她也不敢把这厌恶的情绪放诸于表面，直到她父亲离开房间才敢渐渐露出那鄙夷的神色。她的女佣们都觉得那少爷好，埃德尔斯坦家也算是奥地利一个极大的权贵家族了，他家的少爷待人接物都是彬彬有礼，但是尤露希安并不欣赏她，罗德里赫随父亲来拜访的时候她正和伊万奔跑在柏林的大街上，她穿着男人的衣装，把头发盘在那顶有些宽大的男式帽子中，她和伊万想要赶在夕阳之前回到家中，如果晚了又不知道该会有什么样子的惩罚，大概又会是被逼着去学习那些无聊的刺绣或者别的什么众人认为“女孩子该学习的东西”。她和伊万前一天约好在早上出去骑马，她是溜出家的，伊万帮助她翻过家里的围墙，他的手碰到尤露希安的手的时候明显是退缩了一下，他像是在犹豫，在思考自己这么去碰一位女孩子的手算不算冒犯，尤露希安一把将他的手抓紧，然后从围墙上跃下，借助对方手上的使劲而轻松地站到地上。尤露希安在与伊万道别的时候亲了亲对方的脸颊，这个俄罗斯的贵族少爷反倒是涨红了脸，一副不知所措的样子，尤露希安微微笑着，一边把帽子摘下来还给伊万一边与他约定好下一次出门的时间，她本想悄悄走到楼梯去，在路过起居室的时候被父亲逮个正着，她被勒令去换衣服，下楼之后才看到那位一板一眼的奥地利青年。</p><p>尤露希安觉得罗德里赫天生带着一种贵族的自满，那并不是她所认为的“骄傲”，那是一种高高在上的傲慢，尤露希安在见到他的第一眼起就不喜欢他，无法令她喜欢，比起这位刻板、无聊的少爷，她还宁愿去与伊万骑马，就算是同为贵族的子嗣，性格却截然相反。尤露希安是她父亲的一颗棋子，他想把自己的女儿嫁去奥地利，好换取一点两国之间虚假的友好关系以及他自己的经济利益，尤露希安面无表情地坐在那里，她的目光直视前方，那里有一个做工精巧的花瓶，是父亲从法国带回来的藏品，尤露希安似乎对那只花瓶很感兴趣的样子，其实那只是她逃避与罗德里赫直接交流的方法，她知道他在观察她，用那种不带感情的、贵族式的眼神来观察她。</p><p>尤露希安在得知自己怀孕的时候曾经呆愣地盯着那位医生看，她一时间想不出来应该说些什么，而父亲的巴掌直接就对着她的脸扇了上来，尤露希安捂住疼痛的脸，她的眼泪一下子就流了出来，毕竟是一个贵族小姐，平常里都是宠着呵护着的，就算是棋子好了但哪受过父亲的打？但是这个时候尤露希安觉得自己不是哭自己被打，反倒是有些喜悦，她感觉自己的生活又有了些许希望，说不定到时候父亲想明白了就把她丢给伊万去了，他可以眼不见心不烦，她也可以和伊万过一辈子。尤露希安那天开心地在自己房间中转了一圈，她的女佣摇头叹气，并不能理解这位小姐到底为什么而欣喜。她的体内孕育着一个生命，是她与伊万生命的延续，这还不能令她更加高兴吗？她每天都会不由自主地去抚摸自己的肚子，尽管那只还是平坦的小腹，但是不久之后就会鼓胀起来的，她的孩子会出生，她甚至可以和伊万团聚。想到这个她不禁有些骄傲起来，看着那些打扫着的佣人们也有傲慢了些。而在秋天的时候她甚至一反常态，央求起家中的女眷教她如何打织围巾，想要在下一次与伊万相见的时候送给他。</p><p>伊万并不知道尤露希安怀孕的事情，事实上他从很早之前就没再收到过她的信件，尤露希安的渡鸦被路德维希拿去了，在父亲染病去世之后他就成为了贝什米特家的主人，他有些讨厌现在的这个姐姐，他才不顾她的种种请求，什么都不管地就把那只渡鸦给拿走了，安放在自己身边养着。他有点不太想给自己姐姐希望的样子，哪怕一点点都不想给她，因为那是坏了贝什米特家名声的人，路德维希固执地这么认为。</p><p>罗德里赫来拜访过尤露希安，以个人的名义，他出现在她的房间门口，虽然路德维希执意认为他没有必要去探望她，但他还是前去了。罗德里赫看到尤露希安一个人坐在房间里，身边是成团的毛线，她的腹部高高耸起，一个快要成型的生命在蓬勃生长。</p><p>“布拉津斯基的？”罗德里赫沉默着开了口，尤露希安在听到声音后缓缓转过头来，她的脸隐在微弱的灯火中并不能被看清晰，但那灯火又莫名地将她眼神中的某种情愫映照地更亮。尤露希安停下了手中的工作静静地看着他，罗德里赫觉得她好像变得更漂亮了些，有什么内在的东西在她的心里扎下了根并发出了芽，他猜测大约是“爱情”，一种他从不敢奢求的东西。尤露希安点点头，脸上的笑容很柔软，一点也不像罗德里赫之前认识的那个笑容张扬的她，但是那个笑容里包含了骄傲等其他的元素，罗德里赫也看着她，她不像之前那么厌恶他了，这倒是一件值得他略微高兴的事情。</p><p> </p><p>尤露希安无力地垂下手，她已经没有任何力气了，她被告知她的孩子是一个死胎，一个因为无法顺利出产而憋死的胎儿。她只侧过头去看那些跳跃着的炉火，恍惚间像是见到伊万坐在，她的手上有一阵暖意，伊万将她的手包了起来，她感受到有人将额头贴近她的，热量从那人身上渡了过来，尤露希安开口，微笑着小声地说了什么。她想休息一下，她太累了，不仅仅是身体上，心里的伤痛更是如此。她一想到自己那没有获得生命机会的孩子，又开始伤感，她觉得自己亏欠了伊万，同时也没有了继续活下去的希望，但这个时候她已经没有泪水可以流了，只好又呼唤起伊万的名字，一遍一遍的，越来越轻，最后她疲累地闭上了眼睛，脸是朝向窗户的。</p><p>贝什米特家的女佣说小姐渐渐失去生命之前曾一声一声用俄语说着什么，她不懂那语言，那时候尤露希安已经是奄奄一息的了，房间里一片哭泣的声音，只有那握住她的手并将额头贴近她的女佣听到了她微弱的说话声，但她只能听出那是一个类似于名字的单词，她的小姐一遍一遍呢喃着，凄惨地、痛苦地、绝望地，直至死神亲吻了她，把这个倔强的小姐带走了。</p><p> </p><p>入冬的时候尤露希安想那只夜莺应该要南迁去过冬了，她打开窗户看到那只小生物还停留在她的窗前，不禁觉得好玩，拿了些食物去给它吃。这只夜莺是在她的渡鸦给路德维希拿走之后唯一能给她的生活增添乐趣的东西，她很宝贝这只夜莺，经常听它晚上在她的窗外歌唱，声音婉转动听，每每都会令她想到在俄罗斯的日子，她与伊万也经常听他养的夜莺的歌声。第二天早上尤露希安打开窗户，她的窗户底下有一团不知是什么的东西，她伸长了脖子去看，脸色瞬间苍白起来，她捂住嘴，泪水止不住地流淌下来。</p><p>那只鸟儿，不知是不是被附近无知的男孩给抓到了并随意丢弃在她的窗下，羽毛散落一地，躺在地上的身体呈现出一种诡异的姿态。</p><p>那只夜莺死了，也无法再南下去过冬了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>